Glossary
Ad Proximum Convivium: the show's motto. It means "on to the next party" in Latin Ahoy Hoy!: '''The secret verbal greeting among Tens, when you call Luke or when Luke calls you '''American Pies: a unit of measurement derived from the length of the famous Don McLean song (8 minutes and 33 seconds in length). Azteca: a Mexican restaurant in Seattle, across the street from KIRO radio, frequented by Luke, Jen, and Sean during the radio days. It was briefly rebranded as Don Eduardo's, but is now closed Barabajagal: another name for Andrew’s Marsupial Gurgle sound. Refers to the mashup Luke made of the sound and Donovan's song "Barabajagal" Big Dog: a term Luke used one time when someone at the radio station was being rude to Sean, and that he uses to refer to any time he wants to assert his status. "You're messing with the big dog!" Burbank Springs: Luke's home in Bellingham, WA Burbank Studios Debajo: Luke's former home radio studio. When TBTL became a podcast, Burbank Studios was on the top floor of his home in the Mt. Baker neighborhood. Burbank Studios moved to the basement later and was renamed Burbank Studios Debajo. Debajo is the Spanish word for "below" Cat Rolling: a variant of rickrolling. It involves tricking Andrew into listening to the YouTube video Game of Thrones sung by cats Case Cloched: This term was created as a way of saying "Case Closed," but in the TBTL way. This term appeared during Mystery Solvers or a Sean DeTore Investigates segment Dombass: dumbass. It comes from a misspelled note someone left on Luke's car, calling him a "dombass" for bad parking in Port Townsend. Described in episode 1716 El Ropo: a magician Andrew encountered at The Magic Castle. His real name is Phil Van Tee Eleven: friends and family of the Tens FOMO: fear of missing out Game of Cats: the Game of Thrones theme song sung by a cat: https://youtu.be/vEg4SEch27w Hot Dog Story: a long, uninteresting story. It's based on an actual story Andrew told about getting a hot dog to eat Infinite Guest: the podcast network that TBTL joined in March 2015 "Just a minute, Ron!": A term Jen "Flash" Andrews created for a warning of having diarrhea Keys to the Show: Usually the first segment of the TBTL sets the tone of the day's show done usually by Andrew Walsh. The song in the background of this segment is "Roundball Rock", written by John Tesh of Entertainment Tonight fame KIRO: commercial radio station in Seattle where the show originated Marsupial Gurgle: a strange noise Andrew made during episode 1583. A listener later described it as "a sweet gurgle of an infant marsupial" One week and fourteen beers late'''r: another TBTL measure of time '''OPP: other people's problems. It is the name of an advice segment Pastrami: Andrew's favorite food Port Townsend: the small maritime village in Washington where Luke used to live Shameber: Things you are ashamed of "in a confessional funny TBTL way." One of the Tens maintained a Shameber blog in 2009. Song of Ice and Spoilers: Luke and Andrew's weekly review of A Game of Thrones Sportball: sports. The term comes from a ball found during a Las Vegas trip that was labeled a "sportball" sTen: Stickam + Ten. Stickam was a live-streaming video website that TBTL used for some shows. The Tens who watched the show streaming on Stickam were called sTens. Since Stickam ceased to exist, the term now refers to super Tens, who now have a dedicated TBTL Facebook fan club page at: https://www.facebook.com/groups/135958219856524/ Stu-Bot: nickname for Steve "Stu" Neuman Ten: regular listener of the show. This phrase dates back to the radio show, when they joked about having literally tens of listeners Time Bandit: person listening to older episodes who hasn't caught up to the current episode yet Tonight Pants: Andrew's preferred evening clothing option. Even though he works from home, Andrew tries to dress in a professional manner while he does his work. Then he changes into more casual clothes, including old, cutoff work pants Walsh Walsh and Doormat: Andrew's fictional law firm